Andrómeda (Historia de una Black)
by NarcisaMcLean
Summary: Andrómeda Cassiopeia Black Rosier, bruja hija de Cygnus y Druella Black, hermana de Bellatrix y Narcissa, prima de Sirius y Regulus. Bruja sangre pura de la honorable casa de Slytherin. ¿Qué sucedió con ella? ¿Qué es lo que hizo que cambiara sus pensamientos por amor? Por qué de un momento a otro, le empezó a importar más el sangre sucia de Ted, más que a su propia familia?
1. Chapter 1

Prisionera

Bajo la atenta mirada de su familia, ella se quedó inmóvil, aturdida y con mucho temor. Observaba al apuesto joven que estaba en frente de ella con una caja y un anillo de compromiso. El diamante resplandecía en medio de la solemne oscuridad de la reunión familiar. La pregunta quedo hecha en el aire, todos la observaban.

Los ojos serpentinos de su padre estaban sobre ella, con esa actitud inquietante y poderosa, comenzaba a sacar su varita para usarla como amenaza. Un chico de cabello platinado le indicaba que siguiera adelante, mientras otras dos muchachas que eran sus hermanas la miraban con frivolidad.

Era su prueba de fuego.

Su boca se curvó en un gesto de desaprobación y angustiada rechazó la oferta de ser esposa con sólo 16 años. La familia Black estaba consternada y el muchacho no pudo aguantarse su ira azotando el anillo contra el suelo, quebrándose en pedacitos.

Su ego estaba quebrado igual que el diamante de aquella sortija.

La muchacha, tomó los vuelos de sus vestidos y salió huyendo del salón, para ponerse a respirar en el balcón de su honorable y fina casa. Apoyaba sus delgadas manos contra el mármol frío, su respiración subía y bajaba, y sus ojos le picaban ardidamente, estaba por ponerse a llorar.

Pero una bruja como ella no era las de que lloraba por cualquier cosa, la impotencia y su orgullo le hizo tragarse los duros nudos en la garganta, mientras se distraía contemplando las estrellas. Observó la hermosa constelación que llevaba su nombre, la chica de la mitología que fue encadenada en una roca para que un monstruo la devorara, la ironía de su vida era tan que llegó a pensar que por alguna razón le habían puesto ese nombre.

Ella también se sentía encadenada bajo las duras tradiciones de su familia, y temía que el monstruo de esa idea tan cerrada la destruyera por completo. Deseaba que algún día, alguien tan valiente y honorable como Teseo la rescatara, ella deseaba que su Teseo la rescatara. Quizás por ello era su mito griego favorito, el que relata su propia historia, el que cuenta su destino de modo figurado.

Sollozó solo un segundo, estaba en una encrucijada, ya les había dicho a sus padres que aun no se sentía habilitada para contraer matrimonio, ella quería conocer mejor al muchacho, pero sus padres se lo imponían, le rompió el corazón al chico al rechazarlo, ella no lo quería, jamás llegaría a quererlo.

Y ella no se sentía culpable por ello, se sentiría culpable, de casarse con alguien que no amara, y que no la amaran, y aquel muchacho sangre pura no la amaba.

Ella no la amaba. Quizás ella nunca desearía amar a nadie, a nadie que le impusieran.

Si tan solo fuera libre.

De algo estaba segura, se intentaría liberar poco a poco, le costaría mucho trabajo, pero era su felicidad o la felicidad de su familia.

Y si algo caracterizaba a Andrómeda Black era sabía perfectamente lo que era el amor propio.


	2. Capítulo 2

**1 de Septiembre. **

— No puede ser — Musitó Andrómeda Black al observar la portada del periódico mago "El Profeta", con imágenes que se movían, veía los cuerpos de una pareja común y corriente. Estaban muertos, pero eso no era lo que le sorprendía.

Le sorprendía que fueran _muggles_, gente sin capacidad mágica.

Andrómeda Black dejó el periódico en su cama mientras dejó caer su cuerpo sobre todo esto además, ella era una bruja, una auténtica bruja. Hija de una de las familias de magos más poderosas de todo Reino Unido, además de ser reconocida por su pureza de sangre, hija de Cygnus Black y Druella Rosier, Andrómeda era reconocida por sus maestros y compañeros de casa, por ende, solo por poseer el apellido Black merecía cierto respeto.

Volviendo al tema de la familia muggle asesinada, la joven bruja cerró sus ojos recordando la secreta conversación que había oído de su hermana mayor, la desinhibida Bellatrix Elladora Black y de su compañero, Lucius Abraxas Malfoy. Ambos susurraban sobre cumplir unas misiones urgentes que les había encomendado su "_maestro_", entre medio se escuchaban los chillidos de risas de su hermana, diciendo que estaba más que dichosa por cazar inmundos impuros. Mientras Lucius le hacía guardar silencio, porque aun no era tiempo que su familia supiera sus servicios hacia "_su señor_"

Andrómeda tuvo que cubrirse su boca con su mano para no dejar escapar un gemido de asombro tras escuchar semejante información, congelada por el terror y la sorpresa no pudo movilizar y dar aviso a sus padres.

Pero siendo honesta, ella no podía hacer mucho, lo más probable es sus padres felicitaran a su hermana por sus labores contra los muggles y los traidores de sangre. De algo estaba segura, sus padres estaban rayando con el tema de la pureza de sangre y su hermana mayor estaba loca.

— ¡Andy! — La voz de su hermana menor ingresando a su habitación altero sus sentidos, haciendo que se lanzase de un brinco a su escritorio. — ¡¿Andrómeda?!

—Cissy… — Dijo la muchacha recobrando la compostura — Disculpa, estaba… leyendo "El Profeta"

Narcissa Lucretia Black, la jovencita rubia mimada, la adoraba princesa Black, la miraba con suspicacia.

— No sabía que te suscribieras al periódico por tu cuenta, Andy.

— Ultimamente me gusta mantenerme informada, ya sabes. — Sonrío la joven castaña, doblando el diario — Sabes que mi objetivo es trabajar en el Ministerio y me gustaría ser corresponsal de asuntos mágicos, ya sabes…

Narcissa negó con la cabeza.

— Ya sé, ya sé. No tienes que repetírmelo. — La princesa Black, tomó su postura altanera y levantó su rostro, como si mirara mierda todo el tiempo. — ¿Y porqué tienes esa expresión preocupada?

Pero Andrómeda no dijo nada. Acostumbraba a dejar sus preocupaciones de lado, para no levantar sospechas ante su familia de que sus ideales comenzaron a cambiar desde que la obligaron a comprometerse en sus dieciséis primaveras con Mikael Parkinson, a quien rechazó de la peor manera y que él, jamás se lo iba a perdonar.

Los Parkinson eran muy orgullosos, y bien lo sabía por las frecuentes discusiones que tenía con la hermana de este, con Mederith Parkinson, tras descubrir que la chica Black estaba defendiendo a un maltrato elfo domestico secuestrado desde la cocina, que su hermano estaba jugando a lanzarle maldiciones por la sala común. Al pelear, la ira de Andrómeda fue tal, que lanzó lejos con su varita a Mederith y la dejó una semana en enfermería. Y ella, castigada a limpiar la biblioteca sin magia.

Pero al parecer el profesor Dumbledore fue piadoso con Andrómeda, considerando que era la más tranquila de sus hermanas, la nombro prefecta de su casa, junto con Lucius Malfoy, el muchachote engreído rubio platinado que conquistaba chicas por doquier, sin embargo justo en ese momento, esta prendado de la hermana menor de Andy, y esta no soportaba la idea que semejante bribón cortejara a Cissy.

— Olvidate del tema — Narcissa habló — Mamá dice que arregles tus cosas, para que ella y papá vayan a dejarnos a King Cross.

— Claro, no tardo. — Dijo Andrómeda.

— Adiós mis queridas niñas — Dijo Cygnus Black dándole abrazos respectivos en King Cross a Narcissa y a Andrómeda. —Hagan sentir orgullosa a la honorable familia Black en Hogwarts.

— Lo haré padre — Dijo Narcissa, luego dándole un abrazo de despedida a su madre, y despidiéndose de Bellatrix, quien fue llevada a la fuerza a despedirse tras haberse graduado el año anterior.

— ¿Y tú Andrómeda? — Inquirió Cygnus

— ¿Qué sucede, padre? — Preguntó la bruja, luego de estar mirando como algunos padres muggles dejaban a sus pequeños hijos magos al expreso.

— Hazme sentir orgulloso, hija mía. Sé toda una Black. No deshonres a nuestras tradiciones y a nuestras familias.

La voz de Cygnus era un orden, y Andrómeda estaba obligada a acatarla.

— Lo haré — Dijo.

Y con ello se fue al lado de Narcissa a subirse al tren, mientras miraba con repudio como Bellatrix insultaba a los pequeños niños que ella llamaba "sangre sucia", y sus padres no le decían nada.

Narcissa, tomó su rubio cabello en una coleta, y caminó al lado de Andrómeda.

— ¿Iremos a sentarnos juntas en un vagón?

— Soy prefecta Cissy, iré a mi lugar.

— Esta bien, si me necesitas estaré sentada con Maryse Bulstrode y Jenna Vlaminck. — Respondió la princesa de Slytherin, para unirse con sus amigas sangre pura en Hogwarts.

Andrómeda estando sola, divisó a Mikael y a Mederith Parkinson, quienes la miraban con recelo al verla subir, lo que hizo que Andrómeda se armara de valor y caminara hacia un vagón para sentarse, siempre con dignidad.

Luego vio como Angus Zabini y Derain Nott en otro vagón, hablaban de Quidditch junto con Avery, y el pesadote de Mulciber, a quien a la chica Black no le caía tan bien por haberse burlado de la prefecta pelirroja de Gryffindor: Lily Evans, por ser una sangre sucia.

Andrómeda no toleraba los malos tratos por diferencias de sangre, ni por ningún motivo.

La muchacha se dirigía al vagón de prefectos, cuando algo la distrajo por complejo, Severus Snape, el muchacho solitario de su casa estaba sentado al lado de Tyler Greengrass y otros dos muchachos que hablaban de las clases de defensas contra las artes oscuras, uno de ellos, quemaba con su varita la sección que hablaba del asesinato de los muggles.

Cuando se dieron cuenta que ella estaba observando, cerraron las cortinas con violencia.

— ¿Todo bien, primita?

La chica se dio vuelta y casi cayó de bruces

— ¡Ay por Merlín! ¡Sirius Black! — se sostuvo la muchacha de un pilar y luego lo regañó por semejante susto, mientras su primo sonreía con esa masculinidad que derretía a todas las brujas de Hogwarts. — No vuelvas a hacer payasadas.

Sirius rodó sus ojos

— Espiar conversaciones ajenas no es bueno, primita querida. Deja que Quejicus y sus amigotes hagan su secta privada de maldad. — La voz de Sirius se oyó tenebrosamente ridícula que hizo reír a Andrómeda.

— No deberías ser tan crueles, tú y tus amigos con Severus Snape. El chico es bastante solitario y quizás un tanto antisocial. No es una mala persona.

— No estabas ahí cuando le dijo a Evans "sangre sucia". — Demandó el otro Black.

Andrómeda suspiró decepcionada.

— Tradición de los slytherins — dijo — ¿Qué puedes esperar?

Sirius Black bajó la mirada, y chasqueó su lengua, su prima lo observaba con detalles. Era evidente que le era a oveja negra de la familia.

Durante años, su madre le metió en la cabeza que ser diferente era malo, que era peligroso y repudiable, hasta que se dio cuenta que todos eran diferentes al llegar a Hogwarts . Y entonces con el tiempo optó por ser una oveja negra al igual que Sirius, y demostrar que no todos los Black eran tan cerrados de mente.

— Tengo que irme, Sirius. — Susurró Andrómeda apenada, el chico era su familiar favorito en todo el mundo, confiaba en él como amigo y hasta hermano, y le costaba separarse de él cada vez que tenía que cumplir sus labores de prefecta. — Tengo que juntarme con Malfoy.

A su primo se le pusieron los ojos como platos para luego hacer una horrenda mueca.

— ¿Con la histérica Roxanne? ¿O con el pavo de su hermano? — Preguntó el Gryffindor con media sonrisa.

— Con el pavo real de Lucius Malfoy, y por cierto, sigue insistiéndole a Roxanne que deje de despotricar contra la pobre Marlene Mckinnon, y el lío amoroso que ambas tienen contigo. — Andy río — No destruyas los corazones de las pobres chicas, y menos de Roxanne, esa serpiente es de armas tomar.

— Sé cómo manejar los códigos con la pequeña Malfoy. Ahora, ve a reunirte con los prefectos.

Cuando la chica estaba a punto de avanzar se encontró con un amigo de Sirius, Remus Lupin, que venía acompañada de la nombrada Lily Evans.

— Buenos días, Andrómeda. — Dijo Remus

Remus John Lupin, muchacho tranquilo con su insignia de prefecto que llevaba con orgullo sobre su pecho, con su bolsón de cuerina llena de sus materiales y con unas ligeras cicatrices en su rostro, que Andrómeda aun no comprendía.

Le agradaba, era bastante bueno mantener una conversación con Remus, era un chico bastante inteligente y caballero, con esas actitudes podría llegar a ser el yerno perfecto para cualquier madre que quiere lo mejor para su joven hija. Pero Remus no estaba preocupado por los romances, su vista estaba metida en sus estudios y sus libros, el muchacho mestizo era bastante escueto.

Y a su lado estaba Lily, la chica hija de muggles, que era el objetivo amoroso del capitán del equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor, James Charlus Potter. La perfecta prefecta de Lily, chica igual de inteligente y estudiosa que Remus, y bastante decidida y valiente.

— Buenos días Remus, buenos días Lily — Dijo Andrómeda con una cándida sonrisa — Supongo que están con los ánimos bien puestos para comenzar un nuevo año.

— Por supuesto — Dijo Lily, luego pasó su mirada de Andrómeda a su primo, que aun estaba ahí. — Sirius Black, no sabía que podías merodear por los pasillos del expreso.

— Evans — Sonrió Sirius — Soy un merodeador profesional, además estoy acompañando a Andy, mi bella prima.

— Bien, hazme un favor y dile a tu amigo Potter que no me envíe cartas durante el verano.

Una vez que Sirius se fue, Remus con Lily comenzaron a caminar hacia el vagón para reunirse con los prefectos.

— Lily. — Habló Andrómeda tomando por el hombro a la pelirroja, haciendo que esta se volteara.

— ¿Si?

— Solo quería decirte Lily, que lamento lo de que te dijo Mulciber el año pasado, y lo sucedido con Snape. Quería darte mis disculpas por tener compañeros de casa tan idiotas

— No tienes de que preocuparte Andrómeda. — Dijo Lily Evans — Eso ya es pasado, además es común que gente como ellos acostumbre a tratar mal a otras personas.

— Lily, sólo quería decirte que lo lamento. Si pudiera hacer que eso no pasara y que se respetaran unos a otros.

— Si quieres hacer algo, podrías empezar a cambiar por ti misma. Demostrar que no eres igual a los otros, eso haría un mundo mejor.

— Esta bien, Lily.

La muchacha asintió, y la pelirroja entró al vagón de los prefectos, Remus la esperó e indicó a Andrómeda a que los siguiera.

El vagón de los prefectos era quizás el más grande y acomodado que había en el expreso de Hogwarts, Andrómeda amaba estar ahí desde su quinto año en el colegio, podía leer con tranquilidad y comentar sobre la revista "Corazón de Bruja" con otras prefectas de otras casas, excepto tal vez por la mirada iracunda de Malfoy, que la vigilaba de reojo para que no se relacionara mucho con los prefectos hijos de muggles, mestizos y traidores de la sangre.

Olvidando el tonto detalle de la supervisión de espionaje de Lucius Malfoy, Andrómeda se detuvo en la entrada junto a sus compañeros al ver la escena que se suscitaba.

Dentro de el vagón, estaba un muchacho de cabello castaño claro con mirada perdida en la ventanilla, con "El Profeta" entre sus manos, acompañado por otros muchachos: por Davina Heyman y Marcus Donovan de Ravenclaw, y por su compañera prefecta, Lydia Stone.

Lo estaban conteniendo por una situación que le había pasado. Andrómeda, tragó saliva temiendo lo peor para el chico, lo había conocido el año pasado en el invernadero mientras estudiaban a un escreguto de cola explosiva disecado, ambos estaban atentos a la clase, y sin saberlo el cuaderno de anotaciones de la muchacha de Slytherin cayó al suelo, de inmediato él lo recogió para entregárselo personalmente, y sus manos se tocaron accidentalmente.

Y surgió la chispa, que revolvió el estomago de la muchacha, y entonces supo que se llamaba Edward Tonks, más conocido como Ted.

Y ahí estaba, el muchacho llamado Ted, el amable chico con su corazón entristecido.

Andrómeda solo quería ayudarlo.

— Oh Ted, lamento lo que le pasó a tus padres. Lo vi en el profeta esta mañana. — Susurró Davina — Fue horrible

— No deberías haber venido a Hogwarts — Dijo Marcus — Es un momento delicado…

— Hablé con Dumbledore, todo esta bien, el me dirá en que resolución queda el ministerio — Dijo Ted soltando el periódico y con sus ojos enrojecidos.

— Ted… — Dijo Lydia. — Mis condolencias…

Lily Evans ya había entrado, y Andrómeda Black preguntó por lo bajo a Remus Lupin.

— ¿Qué le paso a Tonks?

— ¿No lo sabes? Salió en le profeta en primera plana. Sus padres fueron asesinados, fueron degollados por unos brujos oscuros. Nadie sabe como sucedió.

A Andrómeda se le revolvió el estomago y se sintió desvanecer. La pareja muggle asesinada que mostraba el periódico que afanosamente leía esta mañana eran los padres de Ted Tonks.

Y Andy tenía sospechas profundas sobre quienes fueron los asesinos.


End file.
